How Far
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RyoxDee: Sadness is filling Dee's heart because he hasn't seen Ryo since their trip to London.


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own -FAKE- or How Far. Well I do own the whole series but I mean that I didn't draw it!**

**_Pairing:_ Ryo/Dee**

**_Warning:_ The gayness in this fanfiction is real so there cannot be any flames for this. If it IS NOT believed then look at the last book, #7 there are to scenes that prove it!**

* * *

****

**_How Far: One-Shot_**

_There's a boat, I could sail away. There's the sky, I could catch a plane_

Dee sat in the corner of his room, in front of his computer. Martina McBride's music was playing in the background. Ryo hadn't been over to Dee's lately during their week off. Dee was concerned about Ryo's whereabouts. Maybe he was never going to find out how Ryo felt about him.

"If only I knew," Dee sighed and continued to look at the photographs from their recent trip to England. Ryo and Bikky managed to get a shot of him while he was sleeping but the majority of these pictures were of him and Ryo together, but this only made things worse.

"Dee," Ryo's eyes filled with tears as the fell and caressed his face.

_**Dee,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while and this is my first email to you in a long time. I deeply apologize for any pain that I have brought to how. I just am, so, so, so confused and I can't express how I feel. I will be over at your house later this evening.**_

_**-Ryo McClean**_

A message appeared in Dee's inbox. Dee opened it and read the letter's content. More tears ran down his face. Dee then smiled at the thought of Ryo coming over later.

_There's the train, there's the tracks I could leave and choose to not come back. Oh never come back._

Two hours after Dee had read the email, a knock bestowed Dee Laytner's door. Dee opened the door. Ryo was standing in the doorway. A smile played across his face as he was given permission to enter Dee's apartment. Dee led Ryo to a couch and sat down with his partner at his side.

"I'm so glad that you came." Dee beamed as he lifted the coffee cup off of the table and took a gulp. Another was set up for Ryo.

"I just have to apologize, Dee." Ryo gazed blankly into his mug and then at Dee, "I'm sorry." Ryo tucked his head into Dee's firm chest. Dee petted the chestnut haired head and then rested his head into the one of his lover. His hair was soft and sweet.

"It's alright now." Dee kissed the top of Ryo's head. The main problem now was to get Ryo to stop apologizing long enough to kiss him and explain that things were fine. That though, was going to be tough.

_There you are, giving up the fight. And here I am begging you to try. Talk to me let me, but you just put your wall back up again._

"No it isn't!" Tears pounded onto Dee's legs, "I didn't tell you anything. I didn't call or at least notify you some way. I don't deserve your love anymore."

"Ryo, I don't want to lose you. I love you and you do deserve my love," Dee embraced Ryo and held the chestnut haired head to his heart, "Do you hear that Ryo?" Dee asked as Ryo listened to the sound of Dee's heartbeat.

"Yes I can hear it." Ryo nuzzled in closer to the hard chest.

"It is beating because of the love I have for you." Dee replied as Ryo's teary eyes snapped to focus onto him.

"But I have ignored you recently." Ryo just gave up on arguing with Dee. He threw his arms around Dee and kissed the black haired man.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand I wanna make this work so much it hurts._

"It's alright now. You are here with me now and that is all that really means everything to me." He looked up again and hugged Dee. Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's and licked his bottom lip, asking for admittance. Dee let him in and sucked on Ryo's tongue. Ryo searched Dee's hair with his hands and pushed him down to the mattress. They split and Ryo hugged Dee again as tears of joy rolled down their faces.

"I am too happy that you stopped by." Dee grinned as Ryo sighed and got up off of his partner.

"Well I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." A slight bit of disappointment was in his eyes because things were so short but then again he still had to file all of the incidents that had happened during one of Dee's shooting practices.

_But I just can't keep on living go on giving with the way things are, and I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say How Far._

"Yeah, I suppose so!" Dee grinned back as he had taken Ryo by the hand and led him to the door. They kissed lightly once before Dee had shut the door.

-Owari


End file.
